Cooking utensils (e.g., frying pans, electric griddles, pots, and inner pots of rice cookers) are commonly provided with a coating layer of a fluororesin excellent in properties such as heat resistance, non-adhesiveness, and stain resistance, on a metal substrate of aluminum, stainless steel, or the like for the purpose of preventing scorching or sticking of cooking ingredients during cooking with heat.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an article including an at least single-layered coating containing inorganic and/or organic pigment(s), a fluoropolymer, and, as a binding resin, at least one of polyamide-imide, polyimide, polyetherimide, polyethersulfone, polyphenylene sulfide, polyether ketone, and a silicone resin or a mixture of at least two of these. The fluoropolymer used is a mixture of at least one fluoropolymer that is not fabricable from a molten state and at least one thermoplastic fluoropolymer. The weight proportion of the thermoplastic fluoropolymer is 20% by weight at the maximum of the fluoropolymer that is not fabricable from a molten state.